


Proud

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: But now here I amAnd watch me be alive.Please, be proud of me now.





	Proud

Are you proud of me now?

The salted water licked his wounds.

They made him feel alive

For the first time in years.

He should have died with him

He had thought so often.

He should have been with him

He had cursed at himself.

He should have stayed with him

He had cried out during the night.

 

Are you proud of me now?

His knuckles were bleeding

And so was his nose

Just like the rest of his broken body.

He should have been braver,

Like he had always been.

He should have been better,

Like he had taught him.

He should have been a Stark

Instead of a cowardice Greyjoy.

 

Are you proud of me now?

The pieces of his broken soul

Were slowly finding each other

While he started to forgive himself.

He could still prove his worth

He reminded himself.

He could still do some good

He promised the world.

He could still change for the better,

He said out loud.

 

Are you proud of me now?

Are you watching me now?

I should have died with you.

I should have been with you.

I should have stayed with you.

But now here I am

And watch me be alive.

Please, be proud of me now.


End file.
